


Thief comes to Beach City

by Shadfire1994



Series: The Fusion and the Thief [1]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Dark near the end, Eventual Relationships, F/M, Mild Language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-22
Updated: 2016-07-11
Packaged: 2018-07-16 14:25:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7271857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadfire1994/pseuds/Shadfire1994
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the whole destruction of the Homeworld ship, seeing Lapis and Jasper fuse into Malachite, and explaining it to Connie the Crystal Gems just want some peace and quite that silent night. But silence is dangerous they'll soon learn...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Break In?!

**Author's Note:**

> Just starting the whole writing down stories thing pleas don't hate!!  
> I also have ideas about other original characters i might write down later.  
> If you want you can use my character in this story for another story or draw him just please let me know so I can see it.  
> Also I don't own Steven Universe Rebecca Sugar does!!

That Night...

I strolled near a convenience store to get some snacks, checking my wallet for money. It was empty. 'Damn it' I thought 'Looks like it's time for my old hobby of taking from the rich again.' With that I entered the store to get information from someone.

I took off my hood once inside, my semi yellow but mostly black hair smooth yet the right amount of messiness to give me a I couldn't care less what I looked like, and unzipped the black hoodie, my black jeans somewhat worn with a mysterious hole even I don't know how it got there just slightly above my left ankle, and finally a yellow t-shirt that had a Japanese symbol on it that meant light.

My eyes, which were a coco brown, sighted a short girl with blond hair. I decided to start with her. Walking up to her seeing she couldn't quite reach something that looked like a candy bar, I grabbed it and offered it to her with a "For you, milady." She blushed and took it from me saying "Oh thanks. I don't think I've seen you here before?" "Yes." I answered "I just got here actually and I'm currently looking for a way to help someone important in this town. Surely a beautiful woman such as yourself would know someone?" I asked. She blushed again before thinking about it. "Oh you look like you've seen some weird stuff." I nodded my head thining 'Oh yeah' "You should see if the Crystal Gems will accept your assistance." 'Crystal Gems? Jackpot!' I thought and asked for directions.

After learning the location I thanked Sadie and went on my way to the Crystal Gems. It didn't take long considering I like making the break ins as quick and silent as possible. The house wasn't what I expected, all wood, no security systems, not even one guard dog. The door didn't even have a latch on it for God's sakes! I entered quietly immediately taking the time to survey my surroundings. There was a kid here? Shame, hope he's not living alone. I started my search for something of value but not sentimental.

The entire house wasn't built to hide something like treasure or vast amounts of wealth, what I see in the cupboards or drawers were what was there and so far this place seemed like a bust. Just as I was checking the drawers in the kitchen however I heard something along with a light being produced behind me. Slowly turning around, I was met with black leggings that trailed up to quite the beauty with dark skin, large sunglasses (ummm.... it's night, why do you have those on in the dark?), square black hair, and long slender arms ending in even more slender hands.

She stared at me while I stared at her. Hoping this would work I got up and put a stern look on my face and-"This isn't your house." She stated sounding almost dangerously. I dropped that act as soon as I tried to put it on. 'How did she..?' Coughing into my hand I said "Hi. I think we got off to the wrong foot my name's Zachary, or Zack, Pyrite Hikari and you are?" "Garnet, and you don't belong here." I winced at the way she said that and waited for her to smack me, beat me, call the cops or alot really. What I didn't expet was this, "Do you want a ham or turkey sandwich? It's one of the few things in here I know are good still." I stared for a few minutes wondering what the joke was or the punchline was gonna hit.

Nothing. She was offering food to me. "Why?" I hadn't meant to say that but I was so confused right now. "Because you're hungry and I'm sure Steven or Amethyst won't miss one sandwich. Also you're a nice person." I laughed at that. "A nice person? I broke into this home in hopes to steal something so I could survive and I'm nice? That's a pretty good joke beautiful. Now tell me was it the good looks or the undeniable charm?" She laughed. "Do you really not see yourself as a good person?" She asked. There was a silent few moments before I suddenly said "Ham, never been a big fan of turkey also is there mayo in it? I can't stand mayo." She smirked. "I'll get the answer to my question someday Mr. Hikari." "Ughhh don't call me that it makes me feel old." I said taking the sandwich examining it for a few seconds taking a peak at the inside of it before taking a bite. "It'sh Zhack or Zhachary." I said my mouth full of sandwich.

She stared at me a little longer before stepping next a wall behind her, the symbol just above what looked like a archway for a door lit up, the wall suddenly retreating into the ground. "I look forward to getting to know you Zack." And she stepped through the wall closing behind. I stared for a half hour checked the sandwich one more time and finally shrugged and left well at least I got something out of this.

I was not expecting that to happen she had gotten there as soon as I did. How, I was gonna find out and learn more about this Garnet if possible.


	2. The Attack!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zack is just another thief needing to survive the cruel world. But on taking a trip with Steven and Garnet around Beach City can they convince Zack there's more for him here?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again do not own Steven Universe.  
> If I did there would be at least some male looking gems.... other than Jasper! Ohhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!  
> ....Plzz don't hurt me Jasper.

That morning

My eyes slowly started to blink open but shut tight after the Sun got in my sight. 'Stupid ass sun and it's stupid sun rays.' I thought. Slowly leaning up I observed my surroundings noticing I was in the blanket I had tied to the two trees. What did they call those again? Whatever not like anyone cares.

Getting up I untied the blanket and put it back in my backpack. My stomach growled signifying it was time for grub. I looked around saw Beach City to the north of me, or south I don't know I don't own a compass, and set off to get something. There had to be at least one cute girl I could flirt with to get some free grub.

"Here you go." Kiki said. I had just walked in and now I get a pizza to myself? Awesome! "Thanks though I don't remember ordering here, paying for this, or meeting you so do you mind filling in the blanks here?" She smiled and said "Garnet came in paid for this exact type of pizza and told me that if someone I never saw before entered wearing black I was to hand them this. If they didn't get here I was to deliver to just outside near a hammock." She said. Okaaay now I was curious as to how she knew I was coming here and why.

After finishing that pizza I decided to talk to Garnet one more time before leaving, just to get some answers from her. Especially since that pizza had every one of my favorite pizza toppings which is borderlining stalkerish. Getting to the house I noticed Garnet sitting down playing a game with the kid last night.

I waited patiently for them to finish when Garnet calls chekmate. The kid sighs as if he expected that to happen. Then she said "Hello Zack, nice to see you again." The kid turned and looked at me. God that look on his face, staring at me in wonder, then the smile that crept up over it. "So your Zack, the person who came here last night." "How did-" "I wasn't actually asleep at the time." He said. I frowned "Kids like you should get sleep when ever you can buddy." I said. He shrugged. Now looking at Garnet I said "And you. Look babe I know that there was absolutely no possible way for you to know where I was and what I liked on a pizza. I'm all up for dating you but you can't just go around stalking people." She looked amused and said "I didn't." "Bull-" almost forgetting the kid was there I immediately changed it to "crap." She looked at me still amused by my words it seemed. Then the kid got in front of me and said "It's her future vision!" Future vision? "What's future vision?" Garnet spoke this time. "It's where I can see possibilities of the future, such as whether you were gonna get up in time or not." I couldn't keep the stars of wonder and amazement out of my eyes even if I tried. Once the shock of that was gone I figured I should get the kids name. "So what's your name bucko?" He looked at me and said "Steven Quartz Universe!" I chuckled at his enthusiasm "And I am Zachary Pyrite Hikari!" "Why is you're middle name Pyrite?" Steven questioned. "I dunno. Why is yours Quartz?" I asked nonchalantly. " Because my mom was Rose Quartz." I then asked "Speaking of which where is your mom huh? Does she live here or are you just vi-" I noticed uncomfortable looks on their faces.

........

A deafing silence took over. After a few moments I asked "What happened to her?" "It's kinda long story." He said. I sat down next to him and smiled. "I got all the time in the world for you bucko." I said sincerely. He smiled and began the story. Man and I thought I saw some weird shit. Apparently there are beings called gems who's main life source are the gemstone in their bodies. Or in Garnet's case gemstones. Apparently two gems can fuse and she decided to stay fused. So not only am I hitting on a gem but two gems. And apparently there are more gems on this planet. Pearl, Amethyst, and a guy named Rubelite live in this house. There's a gem called Peridot somewhere on the planet. And somewhere in the ocean is a fusion named Malachite who one of the gems making her is trapping herself and the other at the bottom somewhere. And apparently when Greg and Rose decided to have a child she became Steven.

Alot to take in honestly. But I believe them. "That's crazy. So all that time I mooned the night sky someone was watching? Sickos." I said. Steven nearly busted out laughing while Garnet chuckled and shook her head. I then got up getting ready for wherever I was heading now. "Later kid, time for me to leave this place and start causing trouble somewhere else." Suddenly the kid took my arm, a sad look on his face. "Your leaving!? But you just got here!" As much as the kid had a point I couldn't stay here. I'd get attached to the kid too fast. "Sorry kid, but I'm kinda a loner, you know, but if you want we could hang out just a little longer today, that sound fun?" He cheered up a little but there was still a sadness in his face that was killing me. He nodded. I looked at Garnet who was following us. "You know it is customary for a gentleman to take a woman by the arm when escorting her somewhere." I said waggling my eyebrows suggestively. She frowned and said. "Are you going to keep this up?" She asked. Now I know she's a fusion but I can't really help it with someone who is so beautiful. "Force a habit when I'm in the same vicinity as a beauty like you." I said. She started walking but I think I got her to blush. Mission accomplished.

Meanwhile in Garnet's head...

He is flirting with us. Me. Whatever! What do I do? He won't stop in any possible future I see. And it makes me feel uncomfortable but strange uncomfortable like almost as if.... no, stop that thought right now! I am a fusion. There's no telling how this might be for everyone else ,especially Sapphire and Ruby, if me and Zack in any way started a relationship. For now ignore him even if what he says makes my stomach flutter.

Outside of Garnet's head...

We headed to a ton of places. An arcade where Steven had "won" almost all the games. What? He's still a kid. We then went to the Big Doughnut where Steven got a frosted doughnut with sprinkles and I had a triple chocolate doughnut. To say it was good was an understatement. Yep I am really gonna miss this. We were heading to just outside the city cause Steven wanted to see me off when.

'Booom'

Something near the beach house had seemed to erupt with an explosion of sand everywhere. Steven immediately yelled "The gems!!!" And ran with Garnet behind him. They spent the day with me and got me food. Nope, couldn't pretend to be heartless even if I tried. I ran after them. After reaching the beach, I saw what looked like some giant armored rhinoceros running to a guy with a katana blade. Looking at it I saw no weak spots to take advantage of. A girl with a whip was thrown off the creatures back and near me. Steven was being kept away by Garnet. The girl looked at it and then at me. "Who are you?" Without so much as a explanation I asked "Can you tie that whip against it's legs? All four of them?" She nodded and without being asked ran in and got to work. I saw a woman near me holding a spear looking nervously at me. Seeing the spear I turned and asked her "Can you keep that things mouth open?" She looked almost defiant at first but ran in anyway, going along with it. When everything was set in place, I got at into a stance taking a deep breath and ran. 'This will either be really cool or gross. Or both.' I thought as I ran into the creatures mouth.

Garnet pov

He ran in. He ran in. HE RAN IN!!!! The thought seem to make me feel more urgent as it sank in. Why, how, and what caused him to do a stupid thing like that. I..... :a brief glimpse into the future possible outcomes gave me an answer: Oh. I see. Still he could have told us the plan. As that last thought finished the rhinoceros started to swell untill it explouded into dust, a gemstone, and a sticky Zack.

Normal.

I got up slowly shaking my head. Three voices nearly came at the same time. "That was so cool!" "That was completely reckless!" "Are you alright Zack!?" I looked up covered in that creatures saliva and said "That.... was..... the.... most.... disgusting.... and AWESOMEMEST THING EVER!!!!!!" I yelled. Standing up I began wiping and flicking slober off me. "That was very brave of you to risk your life for us." Garnet said sounding impressed. I smiled. "Well I couldn't let the people who hung out with me and fed me to fight something like that on their own." Suddenly Steven once again grabbed my arm. "That does it. You have to stay here please!" I looked at him and sighed. "Look kid even if I wanted to stay I have nowhere to sleep." The little purple girl, who I assume is Amethyst, said. "You could stay with us." "Amethyst! Don't go inviting strangers into our home." The tall pale girl had to be Pearl. I could tell if I were to stay, we would not get along well. Then Garnet said. "We could just build a small home for him next to the temple." Garnet said. Then I immediately spoke up. "Whoa! Listen if you really want me to stay okay. But if you can just get the materials I need I can build it myself. You two have done enough for me." Garnet smiled and nodded leaving to get materials. Amethyst and Steven started getting excited about me staying. Pearl and who I guess is Rubelite looked at me warily. Yep. This is happening now.


	3. A Nature Revealed?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's been 2 months since Zack started living with the Crystal Gems. However something happens that makes it hard to look at Zack the same.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again don't own Steven Universe.  
> And may I say thanks to all who read or have read this start to finish.

I slowly got up off my bed. Was it morning or afternoon? Didn't matter. What did matter was breakfast. I wandered why I wasn't woken up today. Usually Steven gets me up to tell him some stories about my thieving days. So far I have avoided telling him the bad days. However I am starting to either make stuff up or telling the same one now. But I will cross that bridge when I get there.

As I entered the temple to make food I saw Amethyst looking bored while Garnet looked slightly ticked. Oh yeah, forgot to mention but we have a new housemate named Peridot! Apparently she was first seen in some kind of lab where they did something called force fusion experiments. That's all Garnet would tell me but knowing her, thinking about it only upsets her more. Anyways they caught her, she locked herself in the bathroom and hasn't come out since. The reason they don't just break down the door and smash her is because of something called the Cluster.

I didn't really care right now though as which Peridot made no sign of helping. So as I started to get the stuff together I spoke to Garnet over my shoulder. "Still nothing huh sweet cheeks?" What followed was a simple grunt. Pearl and Garnet were worried about this Cluster, Amethyst wasn't as concerned saying once "Why worry about something we don't even know about?" Honostly I was with her on this one. I decided to change the subject "Where's Steven and Pearl?" Though me and Pearl weren't exactly the best of friends we at the very least respected each other. We both fought with elegance rather than force. Also she knows how to make some damn good tea. Though the fact she doesn't drink it is weird in itself.

Amethyst spoke this time. "Steven's with Connie and Pearl went to the kindergarten to see if she could find anything." Always thought it was weird a super important lab was called a kindergarten by advanced alien gems. I grinned "Ahh the power of love will soon strike the hearts of Steven and Connie! At least I hope so, they would make a cute pair!" This made both Amethyst laugh out and Garnet chuckle. Mission accomplished, now food.

After eating I did the basic morning exercise routine I started when I moved next door. They told me about the fights they got into and suggested that I should stay in shape. While I didn't actually agree, I started doing it anyways. It was about the time I finished when I went for the bathroom. While Peridot didn't get along with anyone she agreed to at least let me and Steven access when we needed the bathroom.

As I started shaving my face I noticed the little green triangle staring and sighed. "Okay what is it?" "What are you doing? Why do place all that white stuff on your face only to remove it?" "I do it so that it doesn't hurt when I start running this small blade across my face so that I don't have to deal with a beard. Anymore questions?" Me and Peridot had started getting along pretty well actually. She was curious when I started doing a normal human routine and I answered. This made it hard to see her as the menance the others claimed she was. Well that and the fact she is so damn kawaii! "What's a beard?" Still the amount of questions sometimes got annoying. "It's hair that grows on a humans face." She made a disgusted look.

It was then that we heard an odd noise outside and I, followed by Amethyst, Garnet, and Peridot ran outside too see a weird sphere lowering onto the sand. "Ha! Reinforcements. Now you shall regret holding me-" she stopped as soon as she saw the gem walk out. She suddenly looked scared. That was not a good thing I imagine. "Look unless your selling girl scout cookies, get the hell off our property!" I yelled. The gem looked at me. She was a dark green, like really dark green. And there some spots of red on her. Her hair was long and wild with a small lighter shade of green. Peridot started talking "That's a Heliotrope, a quartz only sent to destroy all enemies. They take pride in doing their job and are more vicious than any creature I have seen." With that she hid behind us. "That's right and I'm here to destroy you gems." I stared at her, examining her form. She was built for strength that was for certain. "Who sent you?" I asked. She chuckled at me. "No one. I heard the Peridot's signal and asked my superior to eliminate all gems. She agreed and asked to be updated when I'm done." Peridot started with a stutter " Does t-that mean you'll save me?" The Heliotrope simply shook her head. "Sorry. You were turned to a pathetic pile of shards before I got here." She grinned a grin that would give killers a chill.

Deciding to test her out myself I decided to try and fight her. She almost laughed at this. Before anyone could say or do anything she charged her fists suddenly gaining two long wrist blades. I was able to dodge her attacks but the moment I landed a punch on her she kicked me into the ground. My fist was the only thing that took damage. I got back up. So I can't rely on my strength here. I charged this time going for her leg. Amethyst cheered for me up untill I tried to sweep the gems leg. Tried being the key word. My leg couldn't push her over so she grabbed it and tossed me against the mountain. This was already looking bad. Garnet was about to step in, along with Amethyst, when I raised my hand to tell them to stop. They did and looked a cross between worried and confused. I got up, the pain jolting through me, and chuckled. "Your uhh, stronger than you look you know that?" She looked smug. Good. I had her right where I wanted her.

"I don't think I have ever encountered something as strong as you ya know? Heh he he. Guess I should stop playing around, huh?" She looked at me with a raised eyebrow, not looking too convinced. It was time, I started feeling it, the jolt that meant that this battle was finished. Soon little sparks of electricity were visible all over me.

Everyone stared slack jawed except the helio gem who seemed a little more waried of me now. With one movement, I gave her the come at me gesture. She charged. Only to smack into the side of the mountain as I was now where she was. She stared at me looking confused. I yawned and said "Can we hurry this up I've got better things to do ya know?" She snarled and rushed me again. I, before anyone could blink, ended up on the other side of her again. I smiled darkly. "How? How is this happening? I was destroying you and suddenly I can't even touch you. What happened?!!?" She yelled and I couldn't help but feel my inner sadist come out. "Simple, I can electrically charge my body, causing me to move faster and hit harder. It looks like I can move fast enough to where you can't touch me." She stared again, bug eyed and slack jawed. "Then why? Why did you let me attack you before?!" "Because I wanted to test your style and also, well. Heh heh heh. I pity you." That last sentence seemed to make her angry as all hell. She started charging at me, only for me to catch her arm, twist, and pull her over my shoulder so that she was on the floor with that I took my knife out. "This was fun. Been awhile since I had a warm up. Now let the last thought be that you failed." And with that I dug the knife into her chest just for her to poof.

Afterwards I picked up the gem that was left behind. "Woah! That was awesome bro! You see her face hahahaha it was priceless!" Amethyst said and Garnet came to me and said. "Give me the gem so I can bubble her." I frowned at her. "Bubble her? Were you not paying attention to the way she fought she would've killed us all had she not underestimated me." I said harshly. My grip was getting tighter on the gem. I probably should just.... no too risky. "Dude come on what are we supposed to do?" Amethyst asked. I turned giving an almost emotionless stare. "This." With that I clenched my hand to a fist breaking the gem. Everyone stared at me. Garnet in disbelief, Amethyst with shock and Peridot with terror. "Something like her didn't deserve life with how she worked. The galaxy is better off without her." "Whoa, that may be true but we can't just go around killing people because they attempted to kill us!" Amethyst yelled. "She's right. We have to make decisions together before we-" I didn't let her finish, suddenly yelling "Would you rather I waited for her to kill you like I did with so many others before!?" I yelled and Garnet looked at me confused. "There have been others than you who decided to treat me as family and they all died because I was trying to be 'good'. News flash if you do it that way, surprise surprise, someone dies." I started to remember all the things I went through and one stood out to me. One that I would never forget. "I grew up without parents in Japan. A small orphanage that was barely standing. The only thing I had to an identity was a note giving me my first and middle name. Meaning that my parents are probably still alive but that they just didn't want me, my real family didn't want me. I never wanted to get too hung up on it because I wanted to smile and laugh. At the age of 18 I was forced into society. I was forced to find a way to keep myself alive. So I tried getting multiple jobs eventually having to settle for being a thief. And in that time thare was a little girl who I would visit at the orphanage named Nina. She was the cutest, most adorable little thing on the planet. I saw her as my own you know. I thought about getting her out of the orphanage and taking her with me."

Meanwhile Garnet pov

I don't like where this is heading. "You don't ha-" he interrupted me. "I loved her. So one day I was on my way over to give her this book she wanted." "Please Zack you-" again he ignored me intent on giving us what would probably be gorey details. "As I walked over I started to smell smoke. There was suddenly alarms in my head and I ran. It was the first time that this power manifested itself but I didn't care. When I got there.... the orphanage was collasping in on itself." No more. "Zack pl-" "I ran in and looked all over for her. My little girl. My Nina." "That's en-" "You know what I found instead?" "Please Stop!" I yelled. He didn't listen. "I found her and other children all chared. Burned alive. Dead. Little kids died. I can't let that happen again. So before anyone of you start judging me, try to imagine holding Steven's dead body, praying that it's not real. That it's all just a nightmare only to never wake up. To know that the one you cared for above everyone else was dead, and there was no way to make it right!" He finished tearing up a bit. Everything was silent. I didn't want to hear it and now.... I knew now why he didn't talk about his past. He moved past me mumbling about needing a shower. I reached and said "I'm.... I'm sorry."

Zack pov

I shouldn't of said anything. Now I felt like shit yelling at my friends who took me in, treated me right, and even yelling at Garnet. I feel like I made her feel my pain because I knew too well how much Garnet loved Steven. "No I.... I'm sorry, I, I just need some alone time to get the usual chipper me back. I don't want you guys to see me like this. I want to be the person who you guys got to know." Immediately Garnet took my face in both hands. "You are. Please don't think this makes you anything less. From now on though we only shatter when we need to. And even then we discuss it first okay?" She said. Wow. It's like she's trying to get me to lkie her more. "All 'ight. Your lucky it's you asking though. May I go now?" Before she let go she leaned over and kissed my cheek and said smiling "Yes, you may go." And just like that I can't help but be stunned into silence.

I might be here a lot longer than I originally had in mind.

**Author's Note:**

> Zack is a laid back flirtatious thief if you hadn't noticed his hair is like yellow near his face and black everywhere else. Zack's eyes are also slightly squinted his skin a somewhat tannish color for being in the sun most of the time.
> 
> Also plzz let me know what I should work on. Longer chapters, more details, maybe even add one of your original characters?


End file.
